1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display which partially reinforces a width of a sealing material formed in an area except for a display area and a non-display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional organic light emitting diode display may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned between the two electrodes. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to display light.
The conventional organic light emitting diode display may also include a display substrate with the organic emission layer, and an encapsulation substrate covering and sealing the display substrate. In addition, a sealant may be formed between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate to seal and attach the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate.